Ascension (Gears of War 3)
:For the chapter in Gears of War 2, see Ascension. Ascension is the fifth chapter of the fifth act of Gears of War 3. Walkthrough You're now in Pinnacle Tower. Clear out all the Locust forces, which include Therons, Bloodmounts, a few Reavers and Maulers (there are no Armored Kantus here). Once all the Locust enemies are down, go to the elevators. JACK will attempt to get the elevators down so you can proceed up to reach Adam Fenix. The screen then violently rumbles again, and three Lambent Stalks pop up. Deal with the Lambent forces (ignore the Stalks, as they will just make another pod if you destroy one), which include Lambent Drones, Drudges and Wretches. Once JACK gets the elevators down, get in them. Once in the elevators, a Grinder attacks from the window (you can easily ignore it). Grappling hooks then hook onto your elevator. Shoot it so the Locust don't get onto your elevator. A Reaver then destroys the cable, and you jump onto the other elevator instead. You're one floor up from your allies (apart from the other ally that was on your elevator). Clear out all the Locust forces, then Myrrah and her Tempest show up. You need to reach the top floor, but avoid getting burned in the process. The Tempest easily burns through any furniture, so try hiding behind pillars throughout the floor setup. Once you reach the top floor of the lobby, cut three wires supporting a pendulum so it crashes onto the Tempest, which stuns it for a while. As you go up an elevator, you suddenly realize that the Locust on Adam's floor are waiting for you by elevator, so you tell JACK to stop the elevator at a maintenance level. Go up and open a door, and you get the drop on the Locust. Clear out all the Locust in the surrounding area, and disable two power sources so you can rescue Adam Fenix. They're guarded by several guards and a Grinder. After you shut them down, a cutscene ensues. After it, a Stalk crashes one of the windows and unleashes several Lambent upon you, which are the same as the last time, save the Wretches. Use the Troika in front of you as it will be easier that way. Once you destroy the pods and kill all Lambent, get to the elevator and the chapter ends. Collectibles *Brochure: After the team splits up into the two elevators and the elevators stop, proceed all the way around the room and go down the stairs. Once down there, go straight ahead to the couch on the far side. Behind the pillar to the right of the couch is the Brochure. *Fenix Research: This item is near the telescope in Adam Fenix's room. *Recovered Cog Tags #15: This item is behind the boxes near the entrance of the lift in the service tunnels. It is behind some breakable boxes with a Crimson Omen on the wall. Achievements *Upon completing this chapter, you will unlock the "Ok. Faith. Yeah. Got It." achievement.